The present invention relates to an escalator or a moving walkway with at least one support structure which is supported between bearings.
The support structure of a conventional escalator or a conventional moving walkway can bridge over only a relatively small span width. It is therefore long been known (see FIG. 3 of DE 709291 C1 (1941)) to additionally support the support structure by a column in the middle. If it is desired to build longer escalators or moving walkways, several columns for additional support are necessary.
With such a column support structure only very limited use can be made of the space below the moving walkway or below the escalator, because the columns are in the way.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an escalator or moving walkway of the foregoing kind with improved support means so that better utilisation can be made of the space in the region of the escalator or the moving walkway.
According to the invention the object is met by a moving walkway or an escalator of the foregoing kind, wherein at least one arch or at least one column is provided for support and that a support structure is connected at several points to the arch or column, preferably by way of cables or rods.
In the case of use of a column the support structure can be supported in the manner of a cable-stayed bridge, for example at nine points, although with the exception of one location the entire region below the moving walkway or below the escalator remains clear. The same applies to an arch construction, wherein it is additionally advantageous that the arch has its foundation in the vicinity of the bearings, so that a very long continuous region remains clear.
It is advantageous if a respective column or arch is provided at each of the two sides of the moving walkway or escalator, and that the columns or arches converge or run together above the escalator. Lateral stability is increased in this manner and, in addition, an elegant, slender appearance results.